


It is a Wise Witcher That Knows His Own Buttercup

by SuikoKitten



Series: Is This Love? [4]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Dopplers (The Witcher), Gen, Minor Original Character(s), kid!fic au, kid!jaskier
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:16:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29594064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuikoKitten/pseuds/SuikoKitten
Summary: Everyone just wants to be loved.Spoiler filled summary here:A doppler pretends to be Jaskier because Jaskier's witcher family sounds amazing and dopplers just want to be loved as much as everyone else.
Series: Is This Love? [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723891
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This work will be shorter than the previous stories in this series. I may go back and add in a story that would take place between this one and "Then There Was a Star Danced and a Buttercup Was Born." I also may not. It just depends on my inspiration. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy this fic and I'm super grateful for all of your support and kind words about my stories. They are much appreciated! 
> 
> Enjoy!

_ “Wow, Jaskier! Your dad sounds really great!”  _

_ Jaskier preened. “Of course! Eskel is the best dad any kid could hope for! He will be here any day now! Do you want to meet him, Klaus?”  _

_ “Oh boy, do I!” The blonde boy replied. “I wish I had a dad like that!”  _

_ The pair of teenage boys were walking side-by-side along the streets of Oxenfurt. It was their habit. Klaus had quickly become a very good friend of Jaskier when they started school in the fall. Jaskier frowned as his friend expressed his wish and wondered about it. Klaus and Jaskier didn’t talk about their families very much. Jaskier had been worried about how he would react to the knowledge that Jaskier’s dad was a witcher. He wasn’t ashamed of Eskel, but not everyone was cool with witchers and it just so happened that he and Klaus were roommates. It was best not to step on each others’ toes.  _

_ Eventually, he had opened up and told him the truth about his dad and the other witchers being his family and they talked briefly about their families that day. The odd thing was that Jaskier didn’t remember for certain, but he thought that Klaus had said something about his dad being pretty okay. Hadn’t he?  _

_ “I thought you liked your dad?” Jaskier asked and Klaus paused, a little surprised.  _

_ “Well, duh! Of course I like my dad! But your dad is a witcher! That’s amazing!” Klaus said, as if it was obvious that a witcher for a father was better than a human dad.  _

_ “Oh.” Jaskier answered, a little embarrassed. “Right.” He shouldn’t have assumed. “It’s getting a little late. Shouldn’t we head back to the dorms?”  _

_ “Yeah, I guess so. You go on back. I’ll be there soon!”  _

_ “Okay.” Jaskier answered, wondering what Klaus was going to do. “I’ll see you back in our room, then.”  _

_ Klaus waved to him and trotted off. Jaskier shrugged and turned back toward the college. He stuck his hands in his pockets and thought about his life. He really was living a pretty unique life, wasn’t he? It wasn’t common for children who were abused to be rescued by a big, scary witcher that was actually really sweet and kind. To be taken in and adopted by said witcher was even more bizarre. But his was a good life.  _

_ He had started attending the University of Oxenfurt that fall and had studied hard through the winter and spring. Now, it was summer and school was finished. He would spend several months with Eskel and they would make the trek up to Kaer Morhen for his birthday. He didn’t get to spend the winters with them because he had school, but he cherished every moment they had together anyway.  _

_ “I hope Eskel is okay.” Jaskier mumbled. “I miss him and I’m ready to travel with him again.”  _

_ The sun was setting and Jaskier entered the dormitories and made his way to their room. He took out his key and unlocked the door, letting himself in. He froze on the spot.  _

_ “Klaus?! Are you okay!” Jaskier exclaimed, rushing into the room and kneeling beside his unconscious roommate.  _

_ Klaus was unresponsive, but he was breathing. Jaskier looked around, trying to see if he was hurt when he saw a shattered cup on the floor. What happened- _

_ A big hand wrapped around Jaskier’s forearm and jerked him to his feet. “Hey-!” Jaskier protested in a panic, swinging at the man that was pulling his arm.  _

_ The man shoved him against the wall and pinned him there. Jaskier grunted when his back made contact with the unforgiving stone wall. He grabbed his dagger and stabbed the man, who yelped in pain and hit him hard enough to make the teenager see stars. Jaskier lost his grip on the dagger and hit the floor hard.  _

_ A boot hit him in the face and then he was pulled back into an upright position and a waterskin was pressed against his lips. He flailed, but the strange man held him in place by his chin and forced the bitter tasting liquid down his throat. Jaskier coughed, sputtered, and choked, trying to avoid swallowing whatever that foul liquid was, but he couldn’t help it. The man let him fall back into a prone position after what felt like forever and knelt beside him.  _

_ “St-stop, please…” Jaskier begged as his world went hazy.  _

_ “Don’t worry,” the man said. “I won’t hurt you anymore.”  _

_ Jaskier heard the man rifling through his belongings as he lost consciousness.  _

Spring was over and summer had just begun. Oxenfurt called Eskel, tugging at the strings of his heart as he urged Scorpion to ride at a smooth canter to get there faster. They climbed a hill and there it was in all its glory: Oxenfurt, home of the University of Oxenfurt where bards and scholars were made. 

“Almost there, Scorpion. Just a little farther.” 

Scorpion obliged him, trotting along steadily toward the city gates. 

Once inside, he dismounted and left Scorpion at the stables. He paid the stableboy to take care of her and watch over her while he was gone. Excitement bubbled in Eskel’s chest as his heart ached for Jaskier’s presence. 

Still, he forced himself to walk to the university. It wouldn’t do to run around and bump into anyone and Jaskier didn’t need to know exactly how much Eskel had missed him. He would know that Eskel had missed him, of course, but the winter had been quite lonely without the boy and he missed having him around as he traveled around the continent. He was lonely and it had felt as if a vital chunk of his heart had been ripped away. 

Eskel wasn’t too far from the university when he saw Jaskier waving at him from beside an inn. An inn? Why was he there? Eskel shrugged the question off and beelined for the boy. 

“Jaskier!” He greeted the teen, who visibly brightened when he heard Eskel’s voice. 

“Eskel!” Jaskier ran to meet Eskel, running into him and wrapping him in a tight hug. “I missed you!” 

“I missed you, too, Jaskier.” Eskel ruffled Jaskier’s hair. “How was your first year of school?” 

“Great! I learned a lot about music and writing and storytelling!” 

“Excellent!” Eskel enthused, feeling whole again once more. “Shall we head to the university to pick up your things?” 

“Oh.” Jaskier paused. “Actually, I’ve been staying here at this inn the past couple of days.” 

“You have?” Eskel was bewildered. “But the university provides room and board. Why are you staying here?” 

“Well,” Jaskier began. “The university is closing for the summer, so they made everyone leave the dorms and go home.” 

“So you had to stay here instead? That’s odd. You’re not the only kid who gets dropped off here for school and has to wait for their parents to pick them up.” 

Jaskier looked sheepish. “I didn’t want to make you feel bad, but you’re late, Eskel.” 

“Wh-? No, I-” Eskel felt awful. Had he really mixed up the dates? “I’m sorry, Jaskier. Did you have enough money for food and your room?” 

“It’s okay, really! I had enough. I’m fine!” 

What a sweet kid. Patient. “Okay. Well, I guess you probably don’t want to stay another night in the hotel, huh? Why don’t we get your things, pay for your room, and head out?” 

Jaskier was practically buzzing with excitement. Eskel couldn’t help but chuckle. Jaskier had grown a little taller and a little lankier, but otherwise, he seemed like his normal self. It was good. 

“I can’t wait to get back to Kaer Morhen!” Jaskier beamed. 

“Me, either!” Eskel laughed. “Let’s go.” 

Jaskier’s things were already packed and ready to go. It was odd, if Eskel was late, Jaskier had no way of knowing when he would come, so it would make more sense, Eskel thought, for him to have gotten more comfortable and unpacked so he could relax more while he waited. He shrugged it off, though, assuming it was because the boy was so eager to be on their way right away. 

Nearly a week later, Geralt of Rivia arrived in the little town at the base of the mountain leading to Kaer Morhen. He and Roach needed a good rest before they started up the mountain, so he checked into a room at the inn. One of the barmaids approached him. 

“Mister Geralt?” 

“Hmm?” The girl was always friendly, although she always looked scared whenever she talked to him. Thankfully she had become more and more relaxed around him over the years, but the slightest twinge of fear still lingered in her scent. 

“We received letters for you and Mister Lambert a few days ago. Lambert passed through here up the mountain the day before the letters arrived. Would you like to take his letter to him?” 

“Alright.” Geralt answered, a little annoyed that Lambert had managed to make his way back to the keep before him. Lambert was always the last one to arrive and Geralt liked to get there first for some peace and quiet before his youngest brother came along to disturb the peace. “Thank you.” 

The barmaid retrieved the letters and handed them to him. Then, Geralt went upstairs and put his things down. He sat down in the little wooden chair by the window and inspected the envelope with his name on it. It was Jaskier’s handwriting. The kid really put all this effort into writing him a letter that he wouldn’t get until just before they reunited in the keep? Ridiculous child. 

Geralt opened the letter and began to read it. 

_ Dear Geralt,  _

_ Have you heard from or seen Eskel yet? School has been out for over a week and he still hasn’t come to pick me up. I’m worried. I hope that he comes before you get this letter, but I’m not sure what else to do. I’ve also written a letter to Lambert, hoping that one of you will get it before you head up the mountain.  _

_ I can’t make the trek up the mountain by myself. It’s too dangerous. I guess if I don’t hear back from anybody in a week or so, I’ll head towards Kaer Morhen on my own. I really hope Eskel is okay.  _

_ Thanks, Geralt, and I’m sorry to be a bother.  _

_ Jaskier _

Geralt reread the letter twice before he put it down. Eskel hadn’t made it to Oxenfurt to pick up Jaskier yet? Geralt cursed. Was Eskel alright? Geralt wasn’t sure what else to do except go get the kid. He felt a twinge of anxiety at the thought of traveling alone with Jaskier again, but Eskel hadn’t arrived at the city yet. Eskel would be there to pick up Jaskier unless he was… 

A long time ago, when Jaskier was so much smaller and more fragile, Eskel had asked him to take care of Jaskier if anything should ever happen to him. Eskel had been angry with him over the incidents from a few years ago, but he had never taken back the request. Geralt had to take care of Jaskier if Eskel couldn’t. 

“Damn.” Geralt cursed again, picking up his pack and rushing back down the stairs. 

Geralt rode hard, stopping only when he had to to let Roach rest and to get some shut-eye himself. He didn’t stop in villages or look for contracts, of course. He was on a mission already and it couldn’t wait. It took him about half the time it normally took for him to travel the roads from the mountain to Oxenfurt. 

He rode into the city, ignoring the pointed looks of annoyance the townsfolk were giving him for riding his horse into the town proper. He made his way to the university and dismounted there, draping Roach’s harness over a tree branch in the courtyard of the school. 

He entered the building, knowing that he stuck out like a sore thumb as he looked for someone he could ask about Jaskier. A man in black robes approached him, looking neither happy nor unhappy to see him. Geralt turned toward the man and met him halfway. 

“Good day, Master Witcher! I assume you are here for Jaskier? The lad has been beside himself since he and his roommate were attacked in their chambers. When his father didn’t show up, he was even more distraught.” 

“Robbed?” Geralt parrotted, feeling a spike of anger in his chest. “I thought this university was supposed to be safe?” 

“It is, of course, Master Witcher. But sometimes things like this happen. He and his roommate have recovered completely, aside from a few bruises here and there. We contacted the town guard and they have been searching for the man responsible, but to no avail. I fear the vagabond has escaped the city with Jaskier’s things.” 

“What did he want with Jaskier’s things? The most valuable thing he owns is that lute and it’s not the most expensive option out there. There are probably better instruments elsewhere in this building than the one that Jaskier has.” 

The headmaster, as he introduced himself, shrugged apologetically. “Still, Master Witcher, Jaskier will be happy to see you. Shall I walk you to his room?” 

Geralt nodded, frowning at the man for his inability to locate Jaskier’s stolen belongings. The man seemed nonplussed by the glare and strode ahead as if nothing bad had happened at all. Geralt wanted to punch him for his nonchalance. 

The headmaster knocked on Jaskier’s door and a moment later, Jaskier opened the door. He looked tired and as if he had been crying. Geralt saw a multitude of emotions cross the teenager’s face as he realized who was- and who wasn’t- there. 

“Geralt…” Jaskier muttered, trying to hide a sniffle. “I-I’m happy to see you.” 

“Thank you,” Geralt motioned for the headmaster to leave. “We’ll be on our way now. As soon as he’s ready to go.” 

Jaskier opened the door further and let Geralt into the room as the headmaster walked away. He closed the door behind them and walked to his bed where he sat and held his face in his hands. 

“...Are you alright?” Geralt asked. 

“Is he dead?” 

“...I don’t know.” Geralt replied. “I hope not.” 

“I don’t know what I’m going to do if he’s dead, Geralt-!” Jaskier barely withheld a wail. 

“We’re going to go back to Kaer Morhen and we’ll find out what happened. I’ll leave him a note telling him that I’m taking you back to the keep in case he drops by here. If he’s just running late, he’ll know that I’d come to get you and take you home, so he might just head straight back to the keep.” 

But both of them knew very well that there was no way Eskel wouldn’t show up on time, unless something bad had happened to prevent him. Still, neither of them was willing to acknowledge the awful truth that Eskel had probably been killed on a hunt. 

“Are you ready to go?” Geralt asked, looking around for the kid’s pack. 

“I- no, but…” Jaskier rubbed his upper arm sadly. “Some man broke in here and hurt Klaus and me. He took all of my things.” 

“All your things?” Geralt frowned. 

“H-He even took Dandelion!” Jaskier said. “And my clothes! All my clothes!” 

Why? That didn’t make sense at all! What good was a worn old stuffed dog toy to a grown man? And why would the man take Jaskier’s clothes, of all things. Geralt had assumed that the man had stolen Jaskier’s lute and maybe his coin pouch, but as far as Geralt knew, Jaskier didn’t own anything else of real value that would bring anyone much money at all. 

“He… He took my dagger, too.” Jaskier said dejectedly. “I stabbed him with it, but he was too strong and fast for me. I’m sorry, Geralt.” 

Geralt pulled Jaskier into a tight embrace silently. He patted the teenager’s back gently. What an unlucky kid Jaskier was. Abused by his father, hunted down, kidnapped, terrorized, and now assaulted and robbed of some of his most precious belongings. 

“It’s okay. We’ll get you a new dagger.” 

“‘S not the same.” Jaskier muttered. 

“Let’s grab some supplies for the trip and head back to the keep. We’ll figure out everything else after.” Geralt said. 

“Okay…” Jaskier nodded, wiping at his wet cheeks. 

Eskel was chopping wood when Lambert found him. “Hey, brother. Having a good time?” 

“You finished with your chores?” Eskel asked, pointedly ignoring Lambert's teasing tone. 

“Yup!” Lambert said with a grin, but the grin faded right after. “Say, Eskel. Jaskier’s been a little off lately, don’t you think?” 

Eskel had noticed, but he didn’t want to accept it. “I guess it’s natural. It’s been three seasons since the last time we saw him. He’s getting all sorts of new experiences under his belt and I guess he’s got growing pains. Give him some time. He’s fine.” 

Lambert didn’t look convinced. If anything, he looked more worried. “Eskel, surely you have noticed it. He acts like he’s lost half the time and he doesn’t remember some things that we did together last summer and the winter before that.” 

“Well, you can’t expect the kid to remember everything, Lambert.” 

“You aren’t listening, Eskel.” Lambert hissed. “Something is wrong with Jaskier. We need to find out it is.” 

Unfortunately, Lambert was right. Jaskier had been acting rather strangely since he picked him up from Oxenfurt. He forgot how to do some basic camping activities, too, and those were things they had been doing for the past seven years since he was eight years old. 

“Maybe he was just stressed all year and he’s been filling his head with too much new information or something.” Eskel suggested rather lamely. “Or maybe something happened and it’s bothering him. I’ll talk to him about it once I’m finished up here.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eskel figures it out while Geralt is trying to get Jaskier back to the keep.

“Hey, Jask?” Eskel knocked on the door to the room that Jaskier had transitioned into last summer- the kid couldn’t share his bedroom forever, after all, and Jaskier had reached that age where kids really wanted their privacy. 

Silence. Eskel hesitated and then opened the door. Or would have, if the door had been unlocked. 

“Jaskier, are you okay?” Eskel was becoming concerned. 

Eskel pondered the merits and downfalls of choosing to knock down the door of his teenage son until the lock clicked and the door opened on its own. Jaskier was looking rather sheepishly up at him as he fully pulled it open. 

“Sorry, Eskel. I was asleep.” Jaskier didn’t look like he had been sleeping. 

“Oh. Uh.” Eskel floundered; Jaskier had never lied to him before and this was obviously a lie. 

He had never had to have a  _ talk _ with Jaskier before. Jaskier was very open about pretty much everything with him and he had never really been so private before. Sure, last summer the kid had wanted more privacy, but he had never locked everyone out before. And the kid was being so private these days, withdrawn, even. Had something happened? Why wouldn’t Jaskier talk to him about it on his own? Jaskier always talked to him about everything! 

Was Jaskier figuring out that he would rather live with humans than a bunch of scary witchers after spending time with humans on his own? 

“Is something wrong, Eskel?” 

Eskel took a steadying breath. “Jaskier, do you mind if I come inside and sit with you for a while?” 

Jaskier hesitated and then nodded, looking worried. “Okay.” He stepped out of the way and Eskel closed the door behind him, trying to give the boy as much privacy as possible. “Am I in trouble?” 

“Huh? No, of course not.” Eskel said and Jaskier visibly relaxed. “Are you feeling alright?” 

“Yeah?” Jaskier said, sounding uncertain. 

“Good. It’s just… Is everything okay? You’ve been quiet and you’re keeping to yourself more. Are you happy?” 

Jaskier’s expression flickered between concern, fear, and relief in as many seconds. “Yeah, everything is fine, Eskel. I’m happy!” 

Eskel nodded. “That’s good. I’m glad. But is there a reason you’re, well, quieter than usual?” 

“I am?” Jaskier fidgeted. “I’m sorry. I didn’t realize-” 

“Jaskier, you don’t have to apologize for that!” Eskel said, feeling guilty. 

“Oh.” 

“You haven’t been playing your lute since we got back.” 

“I guess I haven’t.” Jaskier said, shifting back and forth on his feet. “I just haven’t felt like it, I guess.” 

“Are you sure you’re fine?” 

“Of course!” 

“Do you want me to take you back to Oxenfurt? If you’re happier with other humans, I understand.” 

“Huh?” Jaskier sounded alarmed and it was the most like himself he had sounded since they reunited. “What do you mean? Don’t you want me around anymore?” 

“Of course I do! But only if you want to be with us.” 

They were getting nowhere fast. Jaskier looked worried and Eskel felt the same. The boy nodded, watching him carefully. 

“I- erm. I need to take care of some things around the keep for Vesemir. Don’t forget your chores. Vesemir will be stricter with you now that you’re older.” 

“R-right. Okay.” The teen nodded and Eskel left the room briskly. 

That went incredibly poorly. Something still felt wrong, but Jaskier said everything was fine. Eskel wasn’t sure what else to do, because the kid was shutting him out. He decided to talk to Vesemir about it. Maybe the older witcher would have some ideas. 

“Maybe he was seeing a girl back in Oxenfurt or something? Hormones can get to a guy. Maybe that’s why he’s being weird?” 

“But would that make him forget where things are or what to do? That doesn’t seem likely.” Eskel said to Lambert. 

“Perhaps I should talk to him.” Vesemir suggested. “Maybe he will be more willing to open up to Lambert or myself than he will be to you right now.” 

The thought hurt. Was the boy angry with Eskel over something? Vesemir appeared to read his mind, though, because the older witcher patted him on the back gently. 

“I’m sure it’s nothing and he is just worried about bothering you about something trivial.” Vesemir said. “He is a teenager, after all.” 

They didn’t get the chance to talk. They were sitting in the dining hall and finishing up supper when Lambert pulled out an envelope and handed it to Eskel. Eskel took it and looked it over. It had his name on it, but it wasn’t Lambert’s handwriting. 

“I passed through Resynlann on my way here. A pretty little lady at the inn asked me to bring this to you.” Lambert explained. 

“A pretty little lady…?” Eskel thought about it. “Molly?” 

“Yeah! That was her name!” Lambert chirped. “She asked about you. I didn’t know you had a girlfriend, Eskel. You’re holding out on me!” 

“She’s not my girlfriend,” Eskel said, cheeks flushing just a bit. 

Just as Eskel was opening the envelope, Jaskier piped up. “Who’s Molly?” 

Eskel froze.  _ There is no way Jaskier forgot who Molly was.  _

“What did you say, Jaskier?” Eskel asked calmly. 

Jaskier frowned. “I asked who Molly is.” 

Lambert and Vesemir watched Eskel closely. They could hear the way his heart started to thump heavily against his chest. Something very bad was wrong. Very, very wrong. 

“Eskel…” Jaskier started. 

“Jaskier, you know who Molly is.” Eskel said, tone suddenly cold. 

Jaskier’s heart started to pound, too. “Oh. Yeah. I do.” 

“Who’s Molly, Jaskier?” Eskel said, putting his hands flat on the table, muscles tensing. 

“Um.” Jaskier started, trying to think of a response. “We-  _ I _ don’t know. I’m sorry, Esk-” 

Eskel moved fast, grabbing the boy and slamming his back into the table with a feral snarl on his lips. Jaskier yelped in fright and pain and went still, breathing heavily from panic. 

“Eskel, I don’t-! 

“Where is my son.” Eskel growled, low and dangerous. 

“I’m right here-” 

“Shut. Up! I asked you where my son is! You’re not Jaskier. What did you do to my son?!” Eskel bellowed into the doppler’s face. 

“I am your son!” The doppler insisted. “Eskel, you’re hurting me!” 

“No. Stop using his voice, you!” Eskel roared. “Did you kill him?” 

“No! No we would never!” NotJaskier said in a panic. “Master Witcher, we only wanted-” 

“I don’t give a damn what you wanted! Did you hurt him?” 

“No!” 

“Where. Is. He?” 

“The college! He’s still at the college!” 

“Why do you have his things?” Eskel growled. “What did you do?” 

“We took them! We took them because he said many good things about you, Master Witcher! We wanted to be happy, too! Jaskier is pretty and good and kind. He can make it on his own or find new people to be good to him. We wanted to be loved like Jaskier-” 

“If my son is not in Oxenfurt when I get there, I swear you will wish you were never born!” 

Lambert and Vesemir were fuming where they stood next to Eskel and the doppler. Eskel dragged the imposter up and tossed him over his shoulder. Vesemir stepped ahead of him and motioned for him to follow him. 

“We’ll keep it in the cellar until you get back with Jaskier.” Vesemir stated. “It’s too late in the evening for you to head down the mountain right now. I recommend that you wait until dawn. You’ll be no good to the lad if you fall off the mountain in the dark.” 

“I’ll go with you. We’ll find the kid, Eskel. Don’t worry.” Lambert said, trying to reassure him. “We’ll leave at first light.” 

“Wait, please-” the doppler tried to argue when Eskel tossed him to the ground in the cellar. “We won’t try to run. Please don’t hurt us!” 

Eskel ignored the doppler, grabbing some rope that was hanging on a hook on the wall. Lambert and Vesemir loomed over the imposter, giving it death glares and daring it to try anything. 

“Eskel, please-” 

“I said! To stop using his voice!” Eskel roared. 

The doppler cowered at his feet and Eskel grabbed the thing masquerading as his son and tied its wrists behind its back and its ankles together. He stormed up the cellar stairs and leaned against a wall in the hallway above the cellar. He clenched his eyes shut. He also clenched his fists hard enough to make his palms bleed. 

“Eskel,” Lambert placed a gentle hand on Eskel’s shoulder. “It’s going to be fine. Jaskier is okay. He has to be. It said it left him in Oxenfurt and that it didn’t hurt him. Dopplers aren’t usually dangerous, you know? They’re shallow things looking for, you know, love and protection and shit. Jaskier will be waiting and wondering why you’re late. Probably worrying about you a little, but that’s ‘cause the kid loves you and stuff.” 

“I would be fine with never seeing another doppler again for the rest of my days, Lambert. If Jaskier is hurt or worse, dead, I’ll kill it. I’ll rip it limb from limb and I’ll bash its skull into a paste.” 

Lambert nodded seriously. “I’ll be right there with you if you do. For now, let’s get some rest. We have a long day of hard riding ahead of us tomorrow.” 

Eskel nodded, but didn’t move. Anger gave way to despair, grief, and guilt. He pressed his palms against his eyes and let himself slide down into a sitting position on the ground. Tears threatened to fall from his eyes. 

Jaskier had been acting strangely all this time and Eskel had ignored it, excused it, and went along as if everything had been fine. And now look: Jaskier could be dead or might think that Eskel had abandoned him on purpose. Eskel couldn’t bear either thought. 

“Jaskier, I’m so sorry!” Eskel moaned as he mourned. 

Lambert sat next to him and draped an arm across his shoulder and hugged him gently. Eskel couldn’t hold back the tears a moment longer, so he let himself cry. Lambert didn’t say anything. What was there to say? Nothing Eskel wanted to hear, of course. There were a lot of judgments and condemnations Eskel believed he very much deserved. Lambert appeared to be kindly keeping them to himself. That merely added another layer to Eskel’s self-loathing sandwich. 

* * *

Geralt’s gold pouch was now worrisomely light. Things would be tight until he found and completed a few contracts. He would have to be very careful with resupplying between contracts for a while, but it would pan out, probably. But the kid needed supplies for their trip to Kaer Morhen. Whoever had robbed him had even taken his  _ boots. _

Which, of course, led Geralt to wonder who would bother to rob a child so completely of pretty much everything. The kid was not under clothed or underfed, but he wasn’t living an extravagant lifestyle, either. And if whoever it was simply had some ridiculous form of kleptomania, then why hadn’t they also robbed Jaskier’s roommate Klaus blind? In fact, they hadn’t taken anything that had belonged to Klaus whatsoever. 

Why? 

Jaskier was now wearing an appropriate pair of boots for traveling and had his own bedroll and some other essential traveling supplies and a pack to put it all in. It wasn’t much and he only had a single change of clothes, but it was all Geralt could afford at the moment. Jaskier knew that Geralt didn’t have a lot of gold to spare, so he hadn’t asked for much and had even tried to resist some of the purchases Geralt wound up making. 

_ “I can sleep on your cloak until we get back to the keep, Geralt!” _

_ “You’ll be sore and grumpy every morning and I don’t want to hear it.”  _

_ It was a typical Geralt excuse and Jaskier had pouted at him over it, but he knew the little brat knew Geralt actually didn’t want him to be uncomfortable. Damn brat had him wrapped around his little finger and Geralt couldn’t even bring himself to be half as mad about it as he wanted to be most days.  _

_ “I’ll be fine with these boots. They’re cheaper.”  _

_ “They’re not good enough.”  _

_ “I’ll be riding on Roach with you, right?”  _

_ “...Yes,” Geralt had reluctantly admitted.  _

_ “We are going straight to Kaer Morhen, right?” Geralt nodded and Jaskier put a hand on his hip. “Then, I just need something cheap and simple to get me home and then we can see what there is at the keep that I can use.”  _

_ Stop being practical, you little shi-  _

_ “Just take the boots.” Gerat growled instead. Jaskier did as he was told.  _

Jaskier didn’t make much conversation. Geralt didn’t either. The silence was welcome to Geralt, as always, but it did come with a few worries. Was the kid feeling okay? Was he afraid? He knew Jaskier was worried sick about Eskel, but Geralt wasn’t sure what to say or do to try to make it better. He didn’t know if Eskel was even alive or not! How could he comfort the kid if there was a very real possibility that Eskel had died on a hunt? 

They rode hard and both Geralt and Roach were getting really tired. Geralt knew that Jaskier had to be getting pretty worn out, as well. Geralt had to go search for clues about Eskel after he deposited Jaskier in the keep with Vesemir, too. What an exhausting, troublesome mess! 

Night was falling and the little town at the base of the mountain was in view. They would sleep in the inn for the night and head up the mountain in the morning. Geralt hated to do it, but he would have to take a night or two to let Roach rest, if nothing else once they made it up there. He would not kill his horse in a rush to find a witcher that was probably already dead if he wasn’t on his way to the keep or Oxenfurt by now. There was no point in doubling the potential number of upsetting deaths in his life. It would only make him sadder. There was no room for grief in the life of a witcher. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry! They don't miss each other! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this installment! <3


End file.
